Damara
Damara is a young girl who, saved by Samus Aran, Kreatz, and Mauk during there service as a member of the Galactic Federation Police. During, and presumably after, Samus entrusted her beloved Rabillis pet, named Pyonchi. Background Damara is a young girl who, saved by Samus Aran during her service as a member of the Galactic Federation Police. During, and presumably after, Samus entrusted her beloved Rabillis pet, named Pyonchi. Thery lived happily on Jigrad, awaiting the woman in shining armour's return. Involvement Metroid: Avenger Several years later, Damara and Pyonchi were captured by Space Pirates working under the Exterminator, a ruthless Phazon infected X-Mimic of Samus, and taken to the asteroid Z-SF761. They, along with Chairman Keaton; an esteemed Galactic Federation leader, Armstrong Houston; a skilled bounty hunter, and Chief Hardy of the Galactic Federation Police, were placed in prison cells either to be shipped off to be enslaved on planet Jukul, or killed on the spot. Luckilly, soon before Chairman Keaton's, Damara's, and Chief Hardy's arrival to their chambers in Cell Block One, which was set to gas them due to his old age, his extreme fat content, and her youth (Houston, who the Exterminator found sufficient enough to work in the mining camps, was sent off to Cell Block Two to be shipped off to mine Jukulian Rock.), Samus Aran, Roy Dane, Ron Green, Kreatz, Commander Mauk, Spire, and Noxus all arrived to save them along with so many other captive G.F. Soldiers. Within minutes, 50 strong were armed and ready to face the enemy. They charged, killing all Pirates in their path. Not a single man was lost in the Prison Break. Damara followed suit in rampaging and ransacking the asteroid and cleared a path to the Hangar, as Samus, Ron, and Roy all fought the Exterminator. This was easy, due to the fact that Ron had hacked the main computer to open every hatch and suck most of the Pirates into space. Damara, Kreatz, Mauk, Noxus, Spire, Hardy, and Houston became worried when they took longer than expected and returned to the fighting site. Just as they arrived, the Galactic Federation fleet began to countdown to the asteroid's destruction. Samus was dead. This enraged Damara, but she still fled. Roy lagged behind the others, to make sure they all got through. Than, just as Damara passed through a door, it was sealed with phazon. The group didn't know what to do. Mauk, Kreatz, Keaton, Houston, Hardy, Noxus, and Spire were all focused on getting the others out. Damara and Ron stayed behind, in case there was any hope for Ron's survival. Than, the phazon disappeared, and Ron appeared, hand extended to the phazon wall. He had absorbed it. He turned and shot it all at the Exterminator, killing it instantly. Roy, now poisoned, fell. Damara pulled out a phazon vaccine and injected it. He was cured. 10 seconds remained before zero hour for the asteroid. They ran as fast as they could. The beam struck. They boarded Ron's ship, now called the Verdium just as the asteroid exploded. They escaped unscathed. Everyone in the break survived. Between the end of Metroid: Avenger and the beginning of Metroid Avenger 2: Revenger, Damara developed a love for Roy. A love which he did not share. The final words Damara and Roy shared were "RUN!" and a faint scream. Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Damara is among the prisoners arrested by the Federation due to her connection with Samus. She, Pyonchi, along with Higgs, Noxus, and Spire were rescued by Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade where he staged a siege against the Federation, she along with the rescued prisoners end up on board in the [[G.F.S. Ragnarok|G.F.S. Ragnarok]], a Federation battleship hijacked by the Kamen Rider. She learns Tsukasa knows Samus, to which he responds by yes and learns that Samus is in the world of the Kamen Riders. Strategy Damara, if separated from her group, is easily submitted. Quotes "My name is Damara. I was born on Planet Jigrad, and as a child was nearly killed by your forces. If not for Samus Aran, I wouldn't be here right now." "This used to be Samus' pet. His name was Pyonchi. She left him with me while she went on her Zero Mission." Ron: *gruff, unnatural* "What?" Damara: "Uh... can you come back to the ship? We've all been worried about you," Ron: *looking up at the sky, he paused* "Tell the others I'm not interested." Trivia See also * Metroid: Avenger * Metroid Avenger 2: Revenger External links Category:Metroid: Avenger Category:Character Category:Fanfic Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations